


Wings

by your_local_mook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Idea dump, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_mook/pseuds/your_local_mook
Summary: Based on that post/prompt where Sam and Dean can see the angels' wings and Cas' wings spread open around Dean. Turns out angels can't control their wings, and open around attractive humans as a way of seducing them. Sam found out and spilled the information to Dean and Cas, the latter having not said anything about it before.Here's the conversation that follows :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested I get an account so... yeah. Ta da!  
> Also realised how much I missed writing one shots, so yeah, expect more ramblings from this account.

Sam's eyes flitted between the two males in front of him, silently assessing both Dean's shocked face and Castiel's tomato red one.

"I'll, uh..." Sam cleared his throat. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

And with that, Sam hurried out of sight, leaving the two alone to sort out the new information. Dean glanced at the angel, who refused to even look at his direction. Silent seduction? Really? And yet when his green eyes flicked to the ethereal, feathery shadows protruding from Cas' back, he knew it had to be true. They were still spread wide open, a thing that's never happened when Cas stood near anyone else. Could that mean... No. It couldn't. Then again, Dean wanted to be sure. His gaze went back to Cas, and this time he caught the angel glancing at him too, the latter flicking down his eyes in shame. 

"Cas?"

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of the angel's mouth. "I didn't want you to find out in case it made you uncomfortable. It really can't be helped, angels experience attraction just as frequently, and fiercely, as humans do."

Dean stepped closer, careful not to spook him away.

"What do you mean by attraction? Is it physical? Emotional? Do your wings just have a mind of their own?"

Cas hung his head down lower, his voice softer this time.

"My wings respond to all the things I don't have the heart to verbalise. When I feel threatened, they point upwards, as you have seen. When I am frightened, they curl inwards." Cas paused, choosing his next words carefully. A bit of tact mixed in with the truth. "But when I find myself enchanted by a human - not just by their physical appearance, but by their soul, and everything that they do - then my wings do that. I never meant to seduce you, Dean. Far from it. I know you prefer female companions anyway." Finally, Cas looked up, locking his starry eyes with Dean's forest ones. "But I cannot conceal my emotions as easily as you can. I am in love with you, Dean Winchester. I am attracted to everything that makes up who you are. What you do with this information is out of my hands, but I hope you don't hate me for it."

Dean stood there, stunned, not knowing how to process what he'd just been told. Not saying anything was probably the wrong move, because Cas hung his head once more.

"Hey," Dean began softly, stepping ever closer, "I'm not mad. I'm not mad at you, Cas. Or afraid. I know…" Dean sighed and licked his lower lip, trying to find the words. "Look, I'm not nearly as good at hiding emotions as you give me credit for, but maybe I overdid it this time."

Cas looked up at him again, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

Dean took one final step towards the angel, gently brushing his knuckles against Cas' cheek. When Cas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, Dean cupped his face with both hands, and was met with those azure stars again.

"Promise not to get mad if I just show you rather than tell you?" Dean asked.

A hint of a smile graced Cas' lips.

"Something tells me I wouldn't mind one bit," the angel replied.

When Dean leaned in and his lips first touched Cas', it felt like all the loose puzzle pieces of his life were finally put together. Their mouths danced with each other, tongue and lip combining together to compose a story of love, of adoration, of admiration and appreciation. They spoke of heartfelt confessions without uttering a single word, and when Dean pulled away for air, he couldn't help but smile.

"Pretty sure if I had wings right now, they'd be glowing," the hunter chuckled.

"Your eyes shine brightly enough to make it a reality," Cas replied, brushing his thumb along the soft skin around Dean's eye. "Like your soul. I never get tired of it."

Dean didn't know what to say, so he kissed Cas again, more passionately this time. He wasn't sure of it, but Dean swore he could feel Cas' wings wrap around him.

Let Sam know. Let the whole damn world know. Dean had his angel in his arms, and he was not letting go.


End file.
